El último instante
by souLmates.NEVERdie
Summary: Totsuka ya sabía que no había nada por hacer, que era demasiado tarde para él, y lamentaba tanto eso. Quiso que dejara de doler, quiso dejar de sentir aquel frío colándose en sus huesos y apagando el fuego de su interior. Quiso con tanta fuerza, pero no pudo.


**Resumen**:Totsuka ya sabía que no había nada por hacer, que era demasiado tarde para él, y lamentaba tanto eso. Quiso que dejara de doler, quiso dejar de sentir aquel frío colándose en sus huesos y apagando el fuego de su interior. Quiso con tanta fuerza, pero no pudo.

**Drabble**: 615 palabras.

**Advertencias**: shounen ai (tan leve, creo yo, que ni se nota).

* * *

**El último instante.**

**1. (Tatara)**

Totsuka siempre había sido el más débil de todo HOMRA, quizás por su falta de instinto combativo, quizás por su limitado poder de ataque. Quizás en cuestiones físicas era más débil que otros, pero Totsuka contaba con otro tipo de fuerza.

Ser parte de HOMRA implicaba que jamás estarías solo, que siempre tendrías a tus camaradas para cuidar de ti. Siempre. Y Totsuka era uno más, era esa sonrisa comprensiva y bondadosa, esa alma que conseguía, sin proponérselo, crear armonía en ese mundo violento y perpetuo de peleas. Porque él era uno más, y por ende, encajaba como pieza de reloj. Era su lugar. Aún con su fascinación, casi rayando en lo inocente, por el mundo, con sus pasatiempos sin sentido y sin gran importancia. Y el último de ellos, como si Totsuka lo supiera, supiera que pronto los dejaría, consistía en recolectar recuerdos, por ello que no había día en no anduviese con su grabadora capturando cada instante, cada risa, cada momento, incluso su último momento.

Totsuka se había escabullido discretamente del bar, tan solo por unas horas, él debía obtener aquella toma especial, porque esa noche era especial. Y sin saber lo fue, en demasiados sentidos.

En aquella azotea desierta Totsuka estaba demasiado maravillado con aquella vista, las estrellas brillando con fuerza en el firmamento. Sonrió tras la cámara, y estaba por volver, porque ya era tarde, y seguramente Kusanagi pronto comenzaría a llamarlo, urgiéndole por volver. En ese momento fue cuando lo vio. Al chico de cabellos blancos y rostro retorcido, pero Totsuka jamás se había dejado impresionar por una mala expresión, por eso, que en vez de salir de ese lugar, le habló. Y sin entender en qué momento todo se desvirtuó, fue cuando escuchó el disparo, y quiso hacer tantas cosas. Quiso tener fuerza para pelear, para defender aquel calor en su cuerpo, para luchar. Para vivir.

Totsuka quiso creer que todo esto era una pesadilla, como aquellas que tenía su Rey de vez en cuando, y de las cuales jamás quería hablar. Totsuka quería tiempo para haber hablado de ello. Quería tiempo para verlo una última vez, y poder mostrarle aquellas brillantes estrellas.

Totsuka se esforzó por sonreír, sentía como la vida se le escapaba, como el fuego se iba apagando rápidamente, y entendió que jamás tendría tiempo, que jamás podría hacer todas aquellas cosas, y la angustia desapareció, porque estaba bien así. Porque él había conseguido lo que más quería en la vida, ser el vasallo de su Rey. Y así había sido. Su Rey le había dado algo más que una familia, él, Totsuka, era parte de HOMRA, y ellos siempre lo recordarían, jamás lo olvidarían. Y él siempre llevaría en su sangre el fuego de Suoh. Siempre.

Y como si hubiesen escuchado sus últimos latidos, Kusanagi y Yata llegaron a aquella azotea, y aquel Rey Incoloro había desaparecido.

Totsuka ya sabía que no había nada por hacer, que era demasiado tarde para él, y lamentaba tanto eso. Lamentaba tanto ver el rostro de Yata contorsionado por el dolor y la tristeza, y sólo por borrar esa expresión intentó alcanzar el rostro de Misaki, lo tocó con sus dedos y quiso que dejara de doler, quiso dejar de sentir aquel frío colándose en sus huesos y apagando el fuego de su interior. Quiso con tanta fuerza, pero no pudo.

Y sólo le quedó disculparse, con Yata, cuyas promesas sonaban tan vacías como sus propias palabras, porque ya no había tiempo para él; con Kusanagi, que era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Disculparse con todos. Disculparse con su Rey, con Mikoto.


End file.
